


No Goodbye

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: AU Timeline, Early Mornings, F/M, Mostly Smut, No Man's Land, Trans Oswald, season five setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Oswald has a lot to get to with the aftermath of the bridges being destroyed, but still has time to spend his morning with the woman he loves.





	No Goodbye

He was careful and quiet as he climbed out of bed, he looked back to see Sofia still curled up on her side asleep, her hand resting in the spot where he had been laying with her just a minute before. As tempting as it would be to remain in bed most of the morning with her, he had work to do. Meetings to attend, henchmen to kill for their incompetence, and then eventually if things went the way they were meant to he’d have Tabitha’s head on a stake. He loathed putting her death off for so long, he knew he should have killed her much sooner than later, but he couldn’t change the past unfortunately. He smiled sadly to himself, he would change a great deal of things if he could. 

Once he finished dressing himself he returned to the bed, he reached down petting his fingers through his lover’s soft thick dark hair. She took hold of his wrist pulling, he chuckled and seated himself on the bed. Sofia rolled over onto her back, bright eyes staring up at him as she smiled. 

“Were you going to actually go without saying goodbye?” 

He leaned down pressing a kiss against her forehead then her lips. “I wouldn’t dare.” He whispered against her lips.

She placed a hand against the back of his neck her fingers brushing up through his hair, she leaned up kissing him nipping at his bottom lip. “You could stay here with me.” 

He lightly stroked his fingertips along her collar bones then down over the swell of her breasts, she shivered as his fingers teased her nipples. “I have work to do.”

“Can I come with you?” She asked between kisses along his jaw, she began unbuttoning his shirt. He sighed closing his eyes, he already knew it would be at the least another hour before he’d leave.

“If you promise to behave.” He said smiling.

She chuckled, she slipped her hand into his open shirt her fingers tracing along his scars that she’d more than memorized in the past year. “I always behave.”

He pulled away from her long enough to remove his shirt tossing it to the end of the bed. She pushed him back against the bed moving to settle herself on his lap, she leaned down kissing him slowly her tongue pressing into his mouth, he settled his hands on her hips his grip firm. He groaned as he felt her grinding back against him. His fingers brushed over the finger shaped bruises on her skin from last night, she shivered under his touch. 

“Do you want me?” She asked tone teasing.

“Always”

He’d wanted her ever since the first time he laid eyes on her, especially now he found himself wanting her, needing her. She was a bright spot of hope for him now that they were all so isolated from the rest of the world, on their own island of chaos.

He watched as she settled herself between his legs, her eyes locked on his as she unbuckled his belt then slowly unfastened his pants. She leaned down kissing along his stomach her lips brushing against a scar from long ago, he curled his fingers in her hair giving a slight tug, in response she nipped his hip as she pulled his pants and boxers down. He closed his eyes his nails scratching against her scalp as he felt her tongue teasing and circling his swollen cock. He cursed, hips bucking. She sucked against him her tongue teasing him as she slowly pressed two fingers into his wet entrance, he pressed back against her digits moaning loudly. He opened his eyes to look at her, to watch her, she was still looking at him with lust filled eyes that only aroused him further if that were even possible. She continued to thrust her fingers inside him curling them as she pressed against his g-spot. Each stroke of her fingers and her tongue send shocks of pleasure through his body, he leaned his head back against the bed moaning her name. He was almost embarrassed by how quickly he came, he was left breathless, thighs trembling as she continued gently sucking against him.

He lazily pet his fingers through her hair. She pulled back kneeling between his legs, she smiled sweetly as she looked down at him.

“And to think you almost just left without saying anything to me.” She said as she placed her hands on his hips, she leaned down kissing him.

He placed a hand against the back of her head holding her close as he stroked his tongue along her bottom lip. “You’re a very incredible woman…..We can share a bath, I can make it up to you for almost leaving without saying anything to you.” He said as he brought his hand to rest upon her ass giving it a gentle squeeze.

She hummed happily, “I like the sound of that, then I can go help you put a bitch in the ground.” She said smiling.

“That’s my girl.” He said kissing her again.


End file.
